When I become the Volturi
by rieztacullen
Summary: ya, ini cuma ff tentang kehidupan Bree Tanner yang jika seandainya dia masih hidup sebagai vampir dan diangkat jadi Volturi Clan :D just enjoy it!


WHEN I BECOME THE VOLTURI

Setelah peperangan yang melibatkan Newborn Army dan Cullen-Clan itu, aku diselamatkan oleh vampir itu yang masih kuingat dia bernama Charlisle. Aku terlepas dari tangan Volturi, dan itu membuatku sangat tenang. Aku hampir tiada dan mungkin tubuhku sudah berkeping-keping dan dibakar. Aku masih ingat mata merahnya, rambut simple dan dia sangat cantik, Jane..kurasa itu sebutannya. Dia adalah yang tersadis diantara anggota yang lain. Bahkan dia sebagai kunci di Volturi-Clan, menurutku. Jubahnya yang sangat _gothic_, seperti yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya bersama Diego. Keempat vampir yang berjubah yang saat itu sedang berbicara kepada _perempuan itu_-Victoria maksudnya- sangat terlihat jelas wajah mereka sekarang.

Saat itu, aku dibebaskan dari tangan Volturi, si polisi bagi vampir. Kemudian, vampir muda yang sangat tampan dan kurasa dia punya nilai lebih daripada Edward membawaku mengantar ke menara di Voltera,Italia.

"Alec, bisakah kau lebih keras menanganinya!" suara itu keluar dari mulut Jane.

Yeah, Alec. Sekarang aku tahu namanya. Kurasa dia lebih halus daripada Jane, tetapi kekuatannya yang bisa memutus indera sangatlah lebih kejam daripada Jane. Aku menatap matanya, kurasa ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang mirip sekali dengan Jane, aku berpikir bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar dan ternyata benar, aku masih ingat dulu dia pernah menjawab perkataan Jane _'putuskanlah, saudariku'_. Saudari? Berarti benar perkiraanku. Mereka adalah saudara kembar.

Aku tidak berani memandangnya lagi, kurasa disini aku sangat bersalah besar. Tapi apa? Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah Riley dan Victoria. Seandainya Diego masih hidup, mungkin dia sudah menyelamatkanku dari vampir-vampir sadis ini, aku bisa melarikan diri dengan Diego ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan kita bisa berburu seperti sebelumnya. Tapi inilah hidupku-kurasa bukan hidup, tapi kehidupan baru setelah bersama Victoria dan Riley.

"Oh, inikah kawanan baru ciptaan Victoria itu?" Aro menyerkam dari tempat duduknya

"Yes, Sir.. aku membawakan satu sisa untuk dijadikan anggota kita sesuai permintaanmu." jawab Jane dengan bibir yang cepat.

Apa? _'dijadikan anggota kita'_. Aku tidak mengerti, apa aku akan melayani mereka? Ataukah aku akan disiksa mereka? Aku diam tanpa kata, hanya diam dan menganguk yang kurasakan. Sangatlah takut berada di vampir-vampir kejam seperti mereka. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Padahal saat itu Jane menyiksaku dan ingin sekali dia membunuhku.

"Good job, Jane! Aku mengetahui bakat vampir kecil ini dia bisa membantu kita untuk penyerangan suatu saat. Alec, siapkan baju untuknya dan riaslah seperti kita! Aku mau bicara dengan Jane." perintah Aro pada Alec.

"Baiklah Aro, aku akan mengantarnya untuk merias diri." Jawab Alec dengan ramah dan patuh pada Aro

Alec menuntunku ke suatu ruangan di dalam menara. Aku masih dengan wajah ketakutan dan sangat stres. Kami tiba suatu ruangan yang sangat besar. Di setiap sudut terdapat lemari yang sangat tua dan ruangan itu begitu tertutup, tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang menyinari ruangan ini.

"Bisakah kau lebih rileks sebentar?" suara itu menyerukan diriku.

"Ye-eaah..I will try" jawabku pada permintaan Alec.

"Kau bisa memakai jubah Jane di lemari dan memakai perhiasannya, aku tunggu di luar ruangan segera." Suara Alec masih menyeru di pikiranku. Berbeda, dia begitu ramah, seperti Diego yang selalu menuntunku.

Aku membuka lemari dan mencoba satu per satu jubah yang ada. Semua ini milik Jane? Ataukah milik anggota yang lain juga? Kurasa hanya Jane, ukuran tinggi tubuhnya hanya pas dengan Jane. Wow! Ini sangat mengagumkan. Akhirnya aku menemukan satu jubah yang cocok denganku walaupun ukuran tinggi jubahnya terlalu panjang buatku. Aku segera keluar untuk menemui Alec.

"Ka-aau, kau sangat pantas memakai jubah saudariku." Kata Alec sambil memandangi diriku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Thanks, Alec." Kataku pada Alec dengan sedikit bibir melebar.

"Kau akan tampak sempurna jika rambut panjangmu digulung seperti Jane. Kau bisa minta bantuan pada Renata." Himbau Alec.

"Renata? Siapa itu? Apakah dia juga salah satu anggota kalian?." Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, dia sebagai perisai Aro di Volturi-Clan. Aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya." Jawab Alec dan menerangkan sedikit personality tentang Renata.

"Wow, inikah newborn-army yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu?." Wanita itu bertanya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Ya, dia satu-satunya yang tersisa, Carlisle meminta kami untuk memberinya kesempatandan Aro menyuruh kami menjadikan Clan kita. **"** Alec menerangkan pada Renata.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk didepanku sementara aku kan membuat wajahmu sesadis kami." Kata Renata padaku.

Akupun duduk sementara Renata menggulung rambut panjangku dan merias wajahku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam, rambutku sangatlah panjang diantara mereka. Aku hanya memasang wajah ta'at pada mereka. Tetapi luang waktu, aku mencoba melontarkan pertanyaan pada Renata.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanyaku pada Renata

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab Renata yang memberi kesempatan padaku.

"Apakah kalian semua disini mengabdi kepada Aro? Sang pemimpin?" tanyaku sedikit ragu

"Ya, dialah pemimpin kami. Aro, Marcus dan Caius adalah trio pemimpin kelompok kami." jawab Renata kepadaku.

"Jadi, nantinya aku juga akan mengabdi kepada Aro seperti kalian?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastiakan keadaan.

"Harus, karena hidupmu sudah ditangan Volturi-Clan." Jawab Renata mulai sedikit ramah.

"Apakah Aro seperti Victoria?" tanyaku lagi, mungkin pertanyaan terakhir.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal Victoria. Yang jelas Aro hanya menegakkan kebenaran disini dan menghukum bagi yang melakukan kesalahan mengenai hukum vampir dan kami hanya membantunya melaksanakan tugas. Tetapi, kaulah yang beruntung, Jane tidak jadi menyiksamu." Renata menerangkan padaku sambil membenahi riasanku.

"Thanks Renata, kau telah bersedia menjawab pertanyaan konyolku." Senyumku pada Renata.

"Yeah, sekarang kau bisa bercermin dan keluar menemui Aro bersama dengan Alec." Perintah Renata kepadaku.

Aku keluar dari ruangan, Alec sudah berada di depan pintu untuk mengantarku kembali. Tak tahu kenapa setiap aku berpandangan dengan Alec dia serasa aneh bagiku. Dia bisa membuatku tak sadar diri.

"Bree, kau mirip dengan Jane. Really Awesome!" puja Alec padaku.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Alec." Jawabku masih dengan rasa takut.

"Mari kita menuju ke ruangan Aro!" ajak Alec sambil mengarahka jalan padaku.

Kami kembali ke ruangan Aro, Aku berjalan dengan Alec serasa nyaman seperti berjalan dengan Diego. Alec mengarahkanku hingga akhirnya kita sampai di ruangan Aro.

"Kemarilah, vampir newborn!" seru Aro padaku.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan dihukum lagi kan? Beri aku kesempatan." Pintaku pada Aro pemimpin Volturi.

"Tenanglah, aku yang memutuskan untuk mengajakmu gabung disini. Tapi dengan syarat, kamu harus mengabdi sebagai Volturi-Clan dan mengandalkan kemampuanmu bagi kami." Kata Aro

"Kemampuanku?Apa kemampuanku?" tanyaku sangat penasaran.

Kemampuanku? Apa itu? Selama ini aku tidak mempunyai hal semacam itu. Teringat yang dikatakan Diego bahwa kelompok lain mempunyai kemampuan yang kita tidak punya. Mungkin seperti Jane, dia bisa memberi ilusi rasa sakit, atau Edward yang katanya bisa membaca pikiran. Atauhkan vampir yang bisa melihat masa depan? Atau seperti Freaky Fred denagn kemampuan konyolnya? Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak pernah tahu apa kemampuanku, hanya kemampuan konyol kurasa.

" Here she is, _Bree Volturi_!" teriak Aro sambil menyuruh Alec memakaikan sebuah perhiasan-kurasa itu kalung- dengan simbol Volturi.

Aku memandang anggota lain seperti Jane, Renata, Caius, Marcus, Aro, semuanya memakai kalung itu. Sepertinya itulah salah satu simbol identitas Volturi. Aku selalu terpikir oleh Diego, seandainya dia melihatku seperti ini, apakah dia juga akan menjadi seperti aku?

Setelah itu, Aro menyuruhku pergi bersama Alec untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan anggota Volturi lain. Alec mengenalkanku kepada Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi, Santiago,dan yang lainnya. Seketika itu dia mengenalkanku pada Felix. Aku ingat benar waktu itu Jane yang menyuruh Felix mengurusku stelah peperangan newborn dan Cullen. Aku sangat ketakutan dimana aku hanya bisa menyapanya dengan sedikit senyum ragu.

"Tak usah seperti itu, Bree." kata Felix dengan nada tenang

"A-aku hanya sedikit ketakutan." kataku tanpa berpikir panjang.

Alec menuntunku kembali untuk mengitari sekeliling Volturi. Suatu ketika kami berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang sangat indah apakah itu taman atau apa, sepertinya tidak jelas olehku.

"Bree, bisakah kau tanpa wajah ketakutan?" kata Alec tiba-tiba

"Sorry, aku hanya berpikir aku tidak pantas disini," jawabku menunduk.

"Aku menatap wajahmu ketika berhadapan dengan Jane. Kau seperti sangat ketakutan seolah-olah Jane akan menyiksamu lagi." Alec meneruskan ucapannya.

"Jane? Yeah, kamu tau sendiri dia sangat sadis aku harusnya pantas untuk disiksa oleh Jane ataupun dimusnahkan oleh Felix." pikirku dengan menatap wajah Alec.

"Aro memintamu gabung disini pasti karena kau mempunyai bakat yang spesial, mungkin lebih sadis daripada Jane."jelas Alec kepadaku.

"Apa itu? Bisakah kau memberitahuku? Selama aku dengan Riley aku tak pernah mempunyai kekuatan seperti kalian." Tanyaku lagi-lagi heran.

Alec terdiam sejenak, bau nafasnya sangat simple-seperti vampir biasa- berbeda dengan Diego yang nafasnya berbau rempah-rempah. Aku masih bisa mengingat baunya saat dia pertama kali mencium bibirku.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Aro, Bree. Suatu saat Aro pasti akan memberitahukan maksudnya untuk mengajakmu gabung dengan kita dan memberitahukan bakatmu." Jelas Alec dengan nada pelan.

Sejenak kita sama-sama berpandangan. Mataku menuju ke mata merah Alec, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku selalu membayangkan semua orang seperti 'Diego', selalu nama itu yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana perhatiananya Alec kepadaku sama seperti Diego. Pikiranku campur aduk. Pertama, aku masih bingung dengan tujuanku gabung dengan mereka-Volturi yang aku maksud-. Kedua, mengapa mereka tidak memusnahkanku saja seperti teman-temanku yang lain, yang katanya sudah sangat melanggar aturan, apa gara-gara aku diselamtkan oleh vampir yang sangat bijak, Carlise? Ketiga, aku tidak tahu akhir-akhir ini selalu membayangkan Diego di wajah Alec. Apakah Alec menaruh sedikit perasaan padaku sehingga dia sangat perhatian padaku? Ini yang menjadi hal membingungkan, Jane pasti tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dengan Alec. Jane sangat menyayangi Alec.

"Bree, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Ceritakanlah, aku bersedia mendengarkan." Kata Alec mengejutkanku.

"Eh, tidak aku hanya melamun." Kataku cepat

"Oke, kau ada panggilan dari Aro sekarang. Kurasa ini waktunya kau mengetahui semuanya, Bree." Kata Alec sambil menengadahkan tangannya untuk menggandengku.

Aku berjalan dengan Alec , jubah yang kukenakan seolah-olah sedikit menggannggu perjalananku. Terlalu panjang kurasa, aku berjalan pelan-pelan dan tidak nyaman. Kurasa Alec mengetahui ketidaknyamanan itu.

"Kau harus terbiasa mengenakan seperti ini, Bree. Lama-lama kau akan nyaman", kata Alec langsung mengngatkanku.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu." Kami berdua sama-sama tertawa.

"Bree Volturi !" teriak Aro.

"Ya, Tuan." Jawabku menyapa Aro.

"Kau pasti sudah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengajakmu kemari."

"Yes, Sir. Bisa dibilang itu kebingunganku saat ini", jawabku. Aro tertawa dengan senyumnya yang sangat aneh.

"Kau sangat hebat, Bree! Kau mempunyai segalanya. Sempurna!" kata Aro dengan tawanya yang kulihat sangat bahgia.

"Apa itu, Sir? Aku tidak mengerti." Aku menjawab masih dengan wajah ketakutan, sesaat kulihat mata Jane dengan senyumnya yang sangat ramah padaku. Baru kali ini dia terlihat senyum ramah, bukan senyum sinis.

"Kau tahu, kau punya bakat yang hebat, Bree!" sahut Jane dengan senyumnya.

"Sekarang, jelaskanlah Jane! Jelaskan semua bakat vampir hebat ini!" perintah Aro pada Jane.

"Yes, Sir. Bree bakatmu sangat hebat. Kau bisa memanipulasi kekuatan vampir lain. Hebatkah itu? Perfect!" seru Jane, jejaknya menghampiriku.

"Memanipulasi kekuatan vampir lain? Aku masih tidak mengerti, Jane." Kutatap mata Jane dan anggota Volturi lain terutama Alec.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bakat vampir siapa saja yang kau mau! Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku, Alec, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Aro! Kau sangat hebat, Bree!" suara Jane sangat beda, dia seperti kelihatan bangga. Kurasa dia sudah menganggapku bukan musuh lagi. Adik permpuan lebih tepatnya.

"Apakah itu benar? Aku tidka pernah menyadari itu selama ini."kataku dengan wajah heran.

"Ya, kau belum menyadari karena kemarin-kemarib kau memang tak punya bakat. Tapi setelah peperangan, Aro melihat kau mempunyai bakat yang sangat indah!" jelas Jane padaku.

"Cukup untuk penjelasan, Jane. Sekarang, Bree Volturi! Bisakah kau mencoba untuk membuktikan bakatmu?" tanya Aro dengan membawa seseorang, bukan vampir dan dia sangat ketakutan. Hanya untuk percobaan? Manusia tak bersalah hanya sebagai percobaan untuk mencoba bakatku? Sungguh sangat sadis, tapi apa aku bisa menentang?

"Bagaimana aku bisa menggunakan bakatku? Dan apakah aku harus mencoba denagn manusia yang tidak bersalah ini, Sir?" tanyaku dengan wajah kasihan dengan manusia itu.

"Cobalah! Tatap mata siapa saja yang ingin kau ambil kekuatannya. Jane bisa, Alec, ataupun aku! Kemudian lanjutkan pandanganmu ke korbanmu!" jelas Aro dengan cara yang sedikit mudah kupahami.

Yang pertama, aku mencoba Jane. Aku mulai menatap matanya dan sesuatu ada yang aneh pada diriku, aku menatap manusia tak bersalah itu dan mengeluarkan kekuatan Jane. Tersentak! Kaget aku melihat manusia itu, aku kasihan dan sesegera mungkin aku mengehntikan kekuatanku. Aku teringat betapa sakit diseluruh tubuhku seperti sekarat ketika Jane memberikan ilusi rasa sakit itu kepadaku beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Good job, Bree!" seru Alec kepadaku.

"Ini sangat hebat! Cobalah kekuatan yang lain, gadisku!" begitupun kata Aro. Aku memandangi Caius, Marcus dan yang lainnya. Jane tersenyum padaku seperti sebelumnya dengan senyum kebanggaan.

Yang kedua, aku menatap Aro dengan kemampuannya yang bisa mengetahui isi pikiran seseorang dengan menyentuh tangan. Aku menyalurkan tanganku ke manusia itu, kubaca pikirannya. Dia sangatlah ketakutan dan meminta untuk menghentikannya. Dia seperti memohon-mohon dengan sangat untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku melepaskan tangannya. Tidak tega teru-terus kubaca pikirannya yang seperti itu. Aku meminta Aro untuk melepaskannya.

"Sir, cukup. Aku sudah mengetahui bakatku, bisakah kau melepaskan manusia itu?" aku meminta kepada Aro untuk membebaskan manusia itu.

"Oh, Bree. Kau berjiwa Carlisle. Sangat kasihan kepada manusia. Sekarang Felix! Urus manusia itu!" kata Aro kepadaku sambil memerintah Felix.

Saat itulah serasa senang, tapi juga sedikit bingung dengan bakatku. Aku memohon ke Aro untuk memberiku waktu istirahat di ruang dalam menara untuk memperjelas diriku sekarang. Aku segera keluar dari menara dan berada di suatu tempat seperti yang kutempati bersama Alec tadi. Aku diam dan duduk disana, memikirkan tentang hidupku ini. Bisa kutarik kesimpulan, jadi Aro tidak memusnahkanku karena Aro mengetahui bakatku, sehingga Aro meminta Jane membawaku ke Voltera dan meminta aku untuk gabung bersama kawanan mereka.

Itu yang dapat kusimpulkan , tapi apakah Aro juga akan seperti Victoria? Kurasa kalau itu tidak. Aro dan Volturi-clan disini hanya menegakkan hukum-hukum vampir, sebagaimana seperti pengadilan vampir. Jadi Clan disini hanya menegakkan dan memberi hukuman bila ada vampir yang melanggar hukumnya. Aro mengumpulkan vampir-vampir yang berbakat untuk dijadikan sebagai pengawal Volturi termasuk aku yang dimintanya. Aku sekarang mengerti semua ini.

"Hai, Bree!" seru Alec tiba-tiba muncul di depanku dari kejauhan.

"Emmm, yeah Alec." Aku membalasnya dengan senyumanku.

"Kau sangat suka disini ya? Kau sudah jelas semuanya sekarang, kan?" tanya Alec padaku.

"Ya, bis adibilang begitu. Aku mengerti semuanya sekarang." Balasku pada Alec.

"Kau tahu, Jane sekarang bangga denganmu." Kata Alec bahagia.

"Yah, dia tadi tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku senang Jane tidak membeciku seperti saat peprangan itu." Jawabku sambil membritahunya.

"Kau memang cerdas, Bree." Puja Alec. Kata-kata itu seperti yang diucapkan Diego ketika kita pertama kali keluar dari _basement _berdua. Aku masih ingat itu. Sekarang yang belum jelas adalah tentang Alec dan aku.

Seketika itu aku dan Alec kembali ke menara. Aku memulai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya untuk menetap di Voltera dan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Jane yang sudah seperti kakak perempuanku. Renata, Chelsea,Corin, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Heidi, Santiago seperti saudara-saudara yang sangat baik kepadaku. Aro, Marcus, Caius sebagai pemimpinku dan aku mengabdi kepadanya. Serta Alec, dia seperti Diego, _my best buddies forever_. Begitulah aku dan Diego menyebut ikatan kami. Rasanya aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada The Cullen, terutama Carlisle. Dia sudah meminta Bree untuk memberiku kesempatan kedua. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya yang pasti Carlisle dan perempuan yang bersamanya saat itu sangat baik sekali, dia bakal mengurusku kalau aku dibebaskan dari Volturi, tapi Aro berkehendak lain. Dia memilih mengambil aku untuk menjadikan anggotanya. Sekarang inilah hidupku yang baru dengan bakatku memanipulasi kekuatan.


End file.
